Harry Potter y los Siete Elementos
by urii1506
Summary: (no os guiéis por el título por favor) Dumbledore espera la llegada de una invitada. Unos días después, un joven se incorpora a quinto directamente, con Harry, Ron y Hermione. De fondo, constantes referencias a siete objetos. C1: Trelawney y Dumbledore


El profesor Dumbledore esperaba impacientemente en su mesa, con las manos entrecruzadas, mirando hacia el suelo de piedra del despacho, mientras pensaba si su futura invitada era consciente de que no tardaría ni un cuarto de hora más en venir, y se lamentó, otra vez, de llegar a saber más de las personas que ellas mismas; aunque fuese útil, a veces hacía que dejase de hacer cosas para hacer las que ya sabía que vendrían.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó de la mesa. Aunque grande, sus paciencia no era infinita. Tendría que encontrar alguna cosa que hacer o se volvería loco. Dio un par de vueltas a la antesala circular de su despacho, observando los cuadros de sus antecesores. Pensó por un instante en comentarles lo que le preocupaba, pero posibilemente solo serviría para que los cuadros lo mirasen como si estuviese loco o, lo que era aún peor, que entrasen en en un estado de histeria parecido al que tuvieron con Cornelius Fudge el junio pasado cuando, una vez salió de la sala y el mismo Dubledore ya había hablador con Harry, estuvieron dos días enteros gritando como si estuviesen quemando las telas donde estaban pintados. Finalmente, al cabo de media hora de larga y desesperante espera, oyó un suave golpe a la puerta.

- ¿Señor Director? -oyó que hacía una voz profunda. El anciano respiró profundamente, sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Esperó cinco segundos. La persona de detrás de la puerta se revolvió, notablemente nerviosa-. ¿Albus? -Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, abrió la puerta y se giró. Ahí estaba, tal y como había previsto: cabellos largos, grises y rizados, unas gafas desproporcionadamente grandes que le multiplicaban el tamaño de los ojos y un ejército de collares, pulseras y anillos le cubrían las zonas que la ropa ancha no la tapaba.

- Entra, Sybill.

- Albus, ¿por qué... -empezó la profesora Trelawney, antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo director.

- Quieres un poco de sorbete de limón? -dijo el viejo director, mientras le ofrecía una copa plateada llena de esa bebida muggle que tanto le gustaba.

- No, gracias, Albus -declinó cortésmente la adivinadora-, ya sabes que los ácidos interfieren con la visión de mi ojo interior.

El director sonrió. A pesar de sus rarezas e inicial desconfianza hacia Sybill Trelawney y sus habilidades, tenía que decir que, con los años, la había ido a aprendiendo a comprender, valorar i hasta apreciar. Hoy en día, era una amiga con quien contaba tanto como hacía con Minerva, Filius, Pomona o Severus.

- Y bien, director -volvió a empezar Sybill-, no es que no disfrute de su compañía, pero me hizo reservar con tanta antelación el día de hoy y me insistió tanto que he supuesto que...

- Y suponías bien -dijo Dumbledore-. La verdad es, Sybill, que necesito hacer uso de tus poderes especiales.

La profesora Trelawney se lo miró, incrédula.

- ¿Insinúas que necesitas mis poderes únicos? ¿Que quieres ver a través del noble arte de la Adivinación? -en toda su carrera como profesora, le parecía recordar que era la primera vez que alguno de sus colegas mostraba un interés real en su campo.

Y es que Sybill Trelawney podía parecer en un principio una loca pseudohippie que no hacía más que inventarse tonterías, pero ella sabía que, del mismo modo que la Adivinación era la más digna e incomprendida rama de las artes mágicas, poseía el don especial, el ojo interior. Después de todo, era la tataranieta de la grandiosa Casandra Trelawney, la mejor adivinadora de la historia. Eso tenía que contar para algo.

- Ni más ni menos, Sybill -contestó Dumbledore, sonriente

- ¡Fantástico, señor director! -contestó Trelawney, entusiasmada-. ¿Qué pregiere? Podemos intentar la xilomancia, quiromancia, ver a través de las bolas de cristal... le puedo leer las hojas del té, las cartas del tarot o las líneas de la mano, aunque (que quede entre nosotros) nunca he terminado de creerme esta técnica, siempre me ha parecido un poco débil...

- No, querida colega, nada de esto -dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mostrar aquella enigmática sonrisa.

- No, no, claro que no -dijo Trelawney, negando con la cabeza-. Mmm... ah, también está la astrología, pero nos tendríamos que esperar a medianoche. Desde la Torre Norte, desde donde doy clase, tendríamos una vista excelente, aunque quizás sería incluso mejor la Torre de Astronomía... Claro, y también está la cartomancia, la heptomancia o, si lo prefiere, la ornitomancia.

- Tampoco, Sybill -siguió negando el director, nunca perdiendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces qué, Albus? ¿Qué método preferirías? -la adivinadora no querías ser maleducaca, pero si rechazaba cada opción que le daba no podría demostrarle todo su talento.

Ante la enorme sorpresa de Trelawney, Dumbledore se limitó a señalarla.

- Hombre, Albus, ya me suponía que me necesitabas, pero podrías ser más explícito en tus demandas. La Adivinación exige sinceridad y claredad de intenciones.

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Quiero que uses tu ojo... ¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

- Hombre, pues... -empezó Sybill, nerviosa- veo un hombre que ya tiene su siglo y pico de edad, però aún así...

- El interior, Sybill, quiero que uses tu ojo interior. Relájate, no te sientas intimidada.

- Muy bien -la profesora Trelawney respiró profundamente y empezó a escrutarlo-. Veo un hombre que ha sufrido en su pasado más lo que la gente acostumbra a hacerlo, y veo que lo escondes... oh, sí, escondes secretos, muchos secretos. Pero tu futuro es incierto. Veo que... ¡oh, sí!, veo que eso que temías esta a punto de pasar. Un miedo extraño, un asunto al que no estás acostumbrado.

- ¿Y qué asunto es, si puedo saberlo? -dijo Dumbledore. Era imposible de decir en base a su expresión si se la creía o la encontraba una farsante.

- Un asunto propio. No puedo decirlo exactamente. Ya sabe que...

- … el ojo interior no funciona así. Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Quiere que siga buscando?

- No. Me parece que no podrá ver más allá.

La cara de la profesora Trelawney cambió, mostrando un claro disgusto.

- ¿Hay al... algo más... que pueda hacer para usted? -estaba claro que la decepción e indignación de la adivinadora era tal que estaba a punto de romper en llantos. Dumbledore se la miró, pensativo, sin decir nada. Ante la falta de respuesta, Trelawney hizo una insinuación de levantarse, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues el director la interrumpió:

- La verdad... sí, hay algo.

- ¿El qué? -dijo, deseosa de mostrar su talento otra vez.

- Bien, Sybill. Viendo que no puedes decirme lo que quiero, y ya que no entras en estado de... ¿como decirlo? En estado de ¿trance? voluntariamente, solo me queda una alternativa -y antes que la profesora pudiese preguntar a qué se debía la frase sobre el trance y la alternativa, Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos.

En ese momento, sucedió un fenómeno muy raro. Una especie de onda expansiva invisible hizo temblar la sala entera. A la profesora Trelawney, impresionada, se le escapó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, pero al momento siguiente, esta expresión fue sustiuida por una expresión completamente inerte. Sus pupilas empezaron a subir y bajar a velocidades insólitas, hasta que se quedaron absentes. Se quedó rígida con la mandíbula colgando, y sus enormes gafas quedaron medio enteladas.

- Antes que no lo haya pensado lo suficiente... -empezó a hablar, con una voz fuerte y penetrante, tan diferente de su voz habitual, profunda y suave.

"Por fina", pensó Dumbledore, con una expresión que se movía entre la satisfacción y la curiosdad. Después de una respiración increíblemente sonora, esa extraña Trelawney volvió a hablar:

- … de la nada saldrà el único descendiente del astro blanco, y el también será una luz brillante, pero también ilusoria, que revolverá los planes tanto del bien como los del mal, pero solo aquellos que consigan que reconozca su propio brillo se podrán servir de todos los poderes, que poseerá como Heredero de la Luz. Y será gracias a él que los siete se liberarán y descansarán finalmente en paz, quedando por fin en manos de sus legítimos poseedores. Revolverá los planes... tnto del bien... como los del mal... consigan... que reconozca... su propio... brillo...

La cabeza le cayó hacia adelante. Desde el cuello emitió un sonido gutural y, de repente, volvió a abrir los ojos, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía al notar la onda expansiva.

- ¿Me ha hecho algo, señor director? -preguntó, con un deje de miedo en la voz-. Noto como si me acabase de desperar... ¿y que decía del trance?

- ¿Trance? ¿Yo? Me debo estar haciendo viejo, o tu debes estar volviéndote sorda, Sybill -dijo el director, con una sonrisa completamente inocente-, pues lo que quería decir era que podrías ir a ver si los elfos ya han limpiado completamente el despacho de Alastor -paró un momento, suspiró y añadió:- o del que creíamos que era Alastor. Recordarás que su sustituto vendrá en unas doce horas para empezar a familiarizarse con el castillo.

- Pero señor... -empezó la profesora Trelawney, un poco incrédula.

- Por favor, Sybill, no me hagas insistir. Soy viejo y estoy cansado, creo que me iré a dormir ya -dijo, sin dejar de sonreír otra vez, pero con una expresión ligeramente diferente.

- De acuerdo, si insiste... ¿Querrá que la haga saber como está el despacho? -dijo, mientras se levantaba.

- Por favor. Hasta la vista, profesora Trelawney.

- Buenas tardes, Albus -dijo la profesora. inmediatamente travesó la antesala del despacho, pero se giró otra vez para decir-: ¿Es cierto lo que me ha comentado Aurora hoy?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sybill? ¿Qué te ha dicho la profesora Sinistra?

- Sobre el nuevo ocupane de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras ¿Es cierto que es un alto cargo del Ministerio? -dijo, nerviosa.

- Me temo que es así, Sybill

- Entonces, ¿por qué la ha aceptado?

- Por dos razones. La primera, es que no parece haber demasiada gente interesada en esta rama de la enseñanza. La segunda es más simple: no he tenido otra alternativa.

- Eso significa que el Ministerio...

- … me obliga a ello, efectivamente.

- Cree que... -empezó Trelawney, con la voz temblorosa- cree que tiene que ver con algo relacionado con la opinión del Ministerio sobre usted, el chico Potter y el hecho que... ya sabe...

- … que niegue que Lord Voldemort haya vuelto?-dijo el director, obviando el chillido que la adivinadora no consiguió reprimir al oír el nombre del mago oscuro.

- Eso quería decir.

- Pues sí, Sybill. Creo que tiene mucho que ver.

- Y, ¿qué puede significar, señor?

- Pues ni más ni menos que lo que ya suponías, Sybill -dijo Dumbledore-. Que todo está a punto de cambiar del todo.

La profesora se quedó demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada. Claro, lo había pensado (por mucho que lo pareciese a veces, y sabía que lo hacía, no tenía un pelo de tonta), pero escucharlo de la boca de Dumbledore era completamente distinto, y bastante aterradora. Sin decir nada, el director volvió a sonreír a modo de despedida y la profesora abrió la puerta y salió en un periquete. Unos segundos después, un ruido indicaba que había atravesado la gárgola que daba a la entrada.

Aún haber sonreído, Albus Dumbledore no estaba para nada contento. De hecho, al momento de cerrar la puerta la profesora, su expresión cambió del todo. De repente parecía mucho más viejo, y era como si sus arrugas faciales se multiplicaban mientras se levantaba e iba lentamente hacia la ventana, donde el Sol ya mostraba un color anaranjado y empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas. Fawkes, el fénix, voló hasta colocarse al lado de su compañero, que lo acarició.

- Efectivamente, amigo -dijo Dumbledore, refiriéndose a su mascota-, todo está a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Bienvenidoa al primer capítulo de mi fanfic, Harry Potter y los Siete Elementos. Gracias por leer la historia, quiero contaros alguna cosa sobre ella.

En primer lugar, toda la información, a parte de los libros, viene de la wikipedia de Harry Potter (Harrypotter .wikia .com), donde llegué un día por casualidad y me hizo recobrar mi afición por Harry Potter. Este fanfic seguirá la estructura de los 3 últimos libros. como básicamente, por el momento el cambio principal es la adición de un personaje nuevo, todos los capítulos serán los momentos distintos a los libros, y algunos de creación propia. De modo que, si por ejemplo no se comenta nada de la cita entre Harry y Cho, es que irá del mismo modo de como se describe en el libro.

Por otro lado, intentaré actualizar una o dos veces casa diez días. Eso sí, entre la universidad, el teatro, el trabajo y mantener una vida social digna, no prometo nada! También decir que este fanfic también está en catalán e intentaré traducirlo al inglés, aunque este será más difcíl. Espero que os guste y por favor comentad, que siempre va bien!:)

NOTA: Me he leído los libros en catalán, si notáis que algún nombre está mal, ¡no dudéis en comentármelo!


End file.
